


Never a Dull Moment

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: The first time they kissed, they'd never been undercover together before.





	Never a Dull Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scatteredmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/gifts).

The first time it happened, they'd never been undercover together before. 

They were running around Canto Bight of all the damn places in the galaxy and the casinos' security force was running pretty much right behind them. And maybe Poe would've gone with blasting their way out but Rey... well, Rey kissed him. She shoved him into an alley, spent somewhere right around .3 seconds pulling her hair out of the weird whatever-you'd-call-it style she always wore it in, shook it out around her shoulders like that was her idea of a disguise, and then kissed him. On the mouth. Right on the mouth. In front of one drunk Rodian who was probably too passed out to see, two lost tourists who looked like it might've been the highlight of their whole entire trip, and three security agents who fell for the disguise hook, line and sinker. The security agents moved on. Thirty seconds locked at the lip after, so did they. Of course, "moving on" is kind of a relative term.

The second time, they were on Coruscant.

It was damned risky and they both knew it, screwing around undercover on a planet like that one, one the First Order had made it their first order of business to capture and control, but there they were in spite of (or because of?) that. They'd crashed three speeders in fourteen minutes (really, only the second one was an accident) and a whole squadron of Stormtroopers was after them, and sure, it was a dumb idea, but they'd totally needed the intel. And so there they were, racing into a bar with three Troopers and a droid on their tail. Poe tossed his jacket in a trashcan on the way inside, and Rey stripped off her arm wraps and did something with her neckline that made Poe's eyes bug out. Then she straddled his lap in a dark corner booth and she kissed him like their lives depended on it. They maybe did, and if they did... let's say the kissing totally worked. Then Poe cleared his throat, and Rey rearranged her clothes, and they headed back to the Resistance. All the way there, sitting side by side in the cockpit, Poe could almost still feel her.

This time, they've run eight operations together and they've all worked out fine. In the end, that is. Maybe not right in the moment. Turns out working with a not-really-but-maybe-Jedi is never, ever dull. 

They're on Tatooine, and at least they're not getting shot at this time. Yet. They crash-landed a Y-wing into the sand and argued about it for fifteen minutes then stormed on in silence for forty on the way into the next town. It was as much his fault as it was hers, but they'll get around to admitting that later; right now, they're focused on finding a ship that's not in three pieces in a dune. And she pulls him into an alley between two rundown cantinas and she kisses him up against the wall. Three guys in a speeder go by, but she doesn't pull back for another full minute, while he tries to figure out what to do with his hands. When she does pull back, his face feels hot. His hands are in her hair. 

"Y'know, you don't have to do that," he says, as she peers around the corner of the alleyway, and it might sound like he's complaining but he's absolutely not. He's never wanted dull, or run-of-the-mill, or safe, or ordinary, and Rey is none of those things. Neither is he. Neither is the Resistance.

Before she moves on, she turns to him. She smiles, the way she does sometimes, just really rarely. He likes the way that looks on her. Pleased. Mischievous. More completely alive than anyone he's ever known.

"Don't you think I know that?" she says, then she darts back out into the street. 

He laughs. He follows. 

Working with her is never dull, just like working with her is never safe. But one thing's for sure: it's always fun.


End file.
